Woman in the Snow
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Drabble : Ini hari yang spesial untuk dia. Demi wanita ini, Sasuke yang biasanya acuh itu rela bangun pagi untuk menemuinya di hari yang bersalju. Pst, dia bahkan memakai parfum dan membawa buket mawar. AU, secret woman, another remake.


_**Woman in the Snow**_

_A remake_

_By__** Sabaku no Ghee**_

_Ini hari yang spesial untuk dia._

.

.

"Wow, _teme_! Kau sudah rapi sekali!"

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek sambil menyimpul tali sepatunya. Perhatiannya teralih pada sosok Naruto yang kini sedang mengucek matanya. Ia berdiri di dekat pegangan tangga, masih mengenakan piyama oranyenya dan terlihat sekali belum mandinya. Berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke.

Memang, hari ini spesial. Sangat spesial. Bukan bagi Sasuke, tapi bagi wanita yang akan ditemuinya pagi ini. Jelas, wanita ini sangat berarti sehingga Sasuke rela bangun pukul lima pagi dan sedikit bersolek. Tengoklah rambutnya yang sudah disisir dan diberi _gel_ rambut. Atau jaket tebal dengan bulu sintetis berwarna hitam senada motornya. Juga pantofel yang sempat-sempatnya ia semir kemarin malam. Terakhir, _Hugo Boss Army_ yang biasanya hanya menjadi hiasan meja, kini ia semprotkan sedikit di belakang lehernya.

"Kau tahu ini hari apa, _dobe_." Sasuke menghembuskan nafas, membuat uap dingin keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Minggu keempat bulan Desember memang tidak pernah main-main dengan tempratur. Pemuda berambut biru tua dengan model unik itu bangkit dari duduknya, "ini hari spesial untuknya."

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya aku tahu.."

"Bagus kalau begitu." disambarnya buket berisi mawar putih di atas meja, lalu membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Uchiha _Manor_ memang lebih menyerupai kastil besar dibandingkan rumah—dan Sasuke sedikit mendapatkan kesulitan ketika harus membuka pintu besar tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya. Sasuke melirik kembali pada Naruto yang semalam menginap di rumahnya dalam rangka mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama. Gila, guru-guru sekolahan itu. Mereka sepertinya tak ikhlas memberikan libur tanpa tugas, "kalau _baka aniki_ itu mencariku, kau tahu, kan?"

"Kubilang saja kau pergi kencan." Naruto tertawa dan melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke mengangguk sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Senandung kecil mengiringi langkahnya yang sedikit tergesa. Kunci di tangannya ia putar-putar, sedikit waspada agar benda itu tidak meluncur bebas dan berakhir di gorong-gorong seperti apa yang ia lakukan terhadap kunci _Ducati Monster_ milik calon mertuanya. Kalau ingat bagaimana wajah Yamanaka Inoichi waktu itu, rasanya Sasuke memilih untuk langsung kawin lari saja bersama Ino.

Oke, lupakan masa-masa itu karena hari ini Sasuke harus mengebut menuju suatu tempat. Tempat yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Tempat berupa area luas yang mungkin sudah tertutup salju. Tempat yang tak pernah Sasuke bosan kunjungi. Namun hanya segelintir orang yang tahu kalau Sasuke suka berada di sana. Si pemuda menaiki motornya, lalu memosisikan buket bunga dengan hati-hati. Oh tidak, sang wanita bisa cemberut kalau Sasuke merusak hadiah untuknya.

Masukkan kunci, stater motor, dan melaju.

**.**

**.**

"Maaf aku lama.." desis Sasuke sambil mendekati kediaman sang wanita, "barusan salju mendadak turun lebat. Bahkan ada jalan yang ditutup segala, aku sampai harus mengambil jalan memutar. Polisi-polisi itu terkadang terlalu khawatir pada pengemudi." terkekeh kecil, Sasuke melangkah di atas tanah bersalju. Ketika musim semi, tempat ini sama sekali tidak mengerikan begini. Rumput pendek terhampar dengan pepohonan berwarna senada akan menghijaukan area seluas tiga—empat hektar ini. Pengunjung pun biasanya ramai membawakan bunga berwarna-warni. Kala musim berganti gugur, maka dedaunan merah, kuning dan coklat akan berjatuhan.

Dan beginilah ketika musim dingin.

Salin-salib besar mencuat dari balik tumpukan salju. Pepohonan mati suri dengan warna coklat mendekati hitam berjajar telanjang. Angin bersalju menyapu wajah meninggalkan rasa dingin mengigit. Tak ada buket berbagai bunga. Tak banyak pengunjung yang mau datang. Sasuke hanya satu dari tiga orang yang berjalan dan menuju ke salah satu salib. Lalu diam di hadapannya, menghapus salju yang bertengger di atas nisan dan bicara pada rosario yang tergantung di sana.

"_Tou-san_ menitipkan salam untukmu." Sasuke duduk di samping salib itu dan meletakkan buket yang ia bawa di atas salju yang menumpuk, "dia akan ke sini bersama Obito _jii-san_, _baka aniki_, dan mungkin Naruto saat jam makan siang." senyuman terukir di bibir Sasuke. _Bagaimana ya, rasanya begitu damai di bawah tanah? Bagaimana rasanya melupakan dunia dan tinggal selamanya dalam pelukan Tuhan?_ Ah, setidaknya Sasuke tahu wanita yang dicintainya itu selalu tersenyum. Tak hanya satu dua kali ia melihat wajah bahagianya dalam mimpi.

Sasuke mengusap salju yang bertengger di foto sang wanita.

Uchiha Mikoto. Sasuke pernah sembilan bulan berada dalam tubuhnya. Dan ketika ia melihat dunia, ketika itulah ia kehilangan rumah pertamanya. Wanita anggun dengan kulit pucat dan surai panjang berwarna biru gelap. Sasuke memang tak pernah melihat langsung, namun ayah, paman dan kakaknya selalu bercerita bagaimana lembut suaranya, cantik parasnya dan baik hatinya. Sasuke tak pernah tahu, tapi ia bisa merasakannya. Uchiha Mikoto meninggal dunia ketika berjuang untuk memberikan kebebasan pada putra tunggalnya.

"Aku sayang padamu, _Kaa-san_." Sasuke menghela nafas, menahan air matanya dan memberikan senyuman lepas pada foto tersebut, "_and happy mother's day._"

.

**~Owari~**

.

Remake lagi =))

Daripada membusuk lah dan nggak terpublikasikan, sayang juga nih. Intinya sih cuma penpik hari ibu dengan minjem si Sasuke. Drabble sih, dilihat dari kadar kependekannya yang amat sangat XD

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung

**Review membuat hariku lebih indah XD**


End file.
